


[Art] Stumbling Through the Ashes

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Artwork done for "Stumbling Through the Ashes" by SinginInTheRaine. Book cover design.





	[Art] Stumbling Through the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stumbling Through the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501687) by [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine). 

> done for wipbigbang 2019.

Media: Photoshop  
Notes: Book cover design for my wipbigbang.  
Pairing: Steve/Natasha  
Rating: All ages

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/48669111631/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
